User blog:Shadowneko/no one reads neko's blog but here we go
Today on neko's boring Technical blog we have templates...the proper use of witch is seemly getting ignored by our regular editors. First off the templates exist to add categories to things as well as navigation so say the template adds the category "Stubs" making adding it by hand pretty much unnecessary. It also makes it easier to remove as you just delete the template and it's gone! This hold true for as well. Now one to the biggest mess...the character templates and I'm gonna use Doki doki as an example: "All uses will add the template, but additional parameters will categorize the pages differently. These parameters will also allow the associated "Characters" section to be opened automatically when a page is loaded. All pages will be characterized in Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters * will add no other categories. * will also categorize the page in Category:Cures. * will also categorize the page in Category:Mascots. * will also categorize the page in Category:Villains. * will also categorize the page in Category:Minor characters. * will also categorize the page in Category:Movie characters." Now those were the instructions for the doki doki template. To put it in terms you might understand if you just add " " the category of "Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters" will be added. " " could add both "Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters" and the category of "Cures" and so on and so forth. Only one switch works at a time so sometimes we have to add an extra category by hand...say if someone is a villain for a good chunk of the series. Lastly we have the " " template which is often the most missused: "All uses will add the template, but additional parameters will categorize the pages differently. These parameters will also allow the associated version's "Episodes" section to be opened automatically when a page is loaded. * will add no other categories. * will also categorize the page in Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes. * will also categorize the page in Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes. * will also categorize the page in Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes. * will also categorize the page in Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes. * will also categorize the page in Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes. * will also categorize the page in Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes. * will also categorize the page in Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes. * will also categorize the page in Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes. * will also categorize the page in Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes. * will also categorize the page in Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes. * will also categorize the page in Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes. * will also categorize the page in Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure episodes." The switches here are simple and I'll use Doki Doki again: If you use " this will add the category of "Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes" ad expand out that part of the list. Thanks for looking and please remember that I always work in wiki code...and to add the correct switches to the templates. There are also one or two others that I did not cover here and for those please look at them under Category Templates Category:Blog posts